


Peevish

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [120]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>peevish: adjective: ˈpēviSH: easily irritated, especially by unimportant things</p><p>late Middle English (in the sense ‘foolish, insane, spiteful’): of unknown origin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peevish

Let me begin by saying the boys were in love, knew they were in love, and definitely acted on said love. 

However.

There were days when John still needed to go for a walk by himself, just to get some air. There were days when Sherlock was bored enough to shoot walls if only he could deduce where John hid the ammo from the last time. They were still who they were even though they could not imagine life without the other; Sherlock needed puzzles, like most people needed air and had a tendency to get peevish if John attempted to make him eat. John still got annoyed when the milk he needed for his tea was mysteriously used 'for science' again, and on occasion wondered aloud why Molly couldn't keep the spare parts in the lab.

They had simply spent so much of their adult lives on their own, that at times they forgot. John would forget that Sherlock screeched on his violin only when he was too tired to speak, and Sherlock could ignore all the signs of a nightmare if a bit preoccupied with a case, or the reorganization of his sock index. Eventually, John would take the violin out of his lover's hands, kiss his mop of curls and apologize for not hearing him, and lead him to bed. And Sherlock would finally see the twitch in John's hand and the detective would stop detecting, run a bubble bath, and soak with his blogger until he told him what images were visiting that day.

Even in love, they weren't perfect; no one is, but there were mornings when John would open his eyes and discover Sherlock wide awake simply holding his hand and watching him and know he was the luckiest man on the planet.

"What, love?"

"Sorry, sometimes I wake up and just need to be sure of you, that you are really here, so I just watch you sleep and hold on to you. Is that a 'bit not good?' "

"I don't mind at all, love. Just remember I'm not going anywhere, yeah?"

And Sherlock would nod, kiss his hand and fall back to sleep, while John would place his hand on Sherlock's chest, close his eyes and count his heartbeats as most people count sheep.

"Night, love."


End file.
